


The Lions Den

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Danger, Demons, M/M, Romance, Sex, for emmimiu, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a legend of a Kingdom in the far east that if you stumble upon the 'Lion's Den' a demon will appear and devour your soul. The den was deep in the forest where not even the bravest of knights would dare to step into. The demon had been watching someone throughout the years, waiting for them to finally approach him. No one dared enter, scared for their life. The Prince of the Kingdom was an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lions Den

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from from @ emmimiu from twitter! I'm making up for lost time! ^_^ I love my new laptop and I'm doing a series of requests~

There was a legend of a Kingdom in the far east that if you stumble upon the 'Lion's Den' a demon will appear and devour your soul. The den was deep in the forest where not even the bravest of knights would dare to step into. The demon had been watching someone throughout the years, waiting for them to finally approach him. No one dared enter, scared for their life. The Prince of the Kingdom was an exception. He had been so fascinated by the legend, been told of the beautiful creatures that guarded the gates of hell. The towns people believed in them so much that sacrifices were made yearly for their crops to grow. The Prince wanted to see the creature he had heard so much about all his life.

Prince Ruki was naive and young at the time and ventured into the forest without a second thought, not realising the danger he was in until a creature appeared before him. 

"What brings you here human?" A creature with an almost full face covered stood before him, black wings protruding from his back could be seen peeking out of his shoulders and clawed hands scratching against a rock, driving Ruki insane with the noise, "Your heart beats so fast. Were you not expecting me?"

Ruki took a step backwards and within a blink of an eye, the demon was behind him. Ruki's breath escaped his mouth in gasps. This was it. This was how he was going to die. A claw traced his jaw and he felt a shiver run through his body. A chuckle reached his ears and it sounded like soft velvet to his senses. 

"You're different" He could feel the breath on his ear. The demon was so close to his lobe, voice a whisper, "You have no ill intent towards me, do you?"

Ruki shook his head and waited for the demons next move, not trusting his own voice, or even his own body to move away; his legs felt like jelly. The demon walked around, coming face to face with the Prince and Ruki got a better look at his face - what he could see of it. The eyes were so piercing, so blue. Ruki was fascinated and just stared up in awe. Reita smirked and let his clawed finger trace the others jaw once more, trailing down his neck, "I could kill you right now, you realise this don't you?"

Again, Ruki nodded numbly, seeing the others mouth curl into a smirk, "You realise this, yet you came anyway" Ruki gulped, "Speak"

"I heard about you" Ruki whispered, his voice shaking slightly, "I heard about this place"

"But you didn't think it was real, did you?" Reita spoke up, taking a few steps away from the other, the Prince finally being able to breathe properly, "You poor little fool"

"What do we have here, Reita?" 

A voice surrounded them and Ruki looked around trying to pin point it's location. Another demon? Ruki's guesses were correct when he saw another demon, a raven-like creature appeared next to the demon. Reita? Was that his name? Ruki watched as the blonde demon's eyes rolled, "What do you want, Aoi?" 

"Just come to annoy my favourite brother?" The other had a voice like silk, one that could draw in its prey. As the demon turned to Ruki, the same piercing eyes could be seen staring at him. Brothers? There was more than one demon? 

"Just leave, I'm busy" Reita stated, turning away from Aoi in disinterested, only turning back when his brother chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"So your Prince is finally here?" 

Ruki frowned and saw Reita's eyes widen. Finally here? What does that mean? Ruki heard the blonde growl and reached over to grab the raven, "Shut up, now" 

"What for? You've been watching over him for a very long time, have you not?" Aoi smirked and let his eyes travel over Ruki's small frame, making the Prince feel very uncomfortable, "And I can see why?"

"Get lost before I banish you" Reita growled

"Oh, please. Like you have the power to do that" 

Another growl and Aoi took a step back, "Alright brother, but once you're bored with him..." Aoi glanced over at Ruki and licked his lips, "He's mine" 

Once Aoi disappeared, Ruki turned to look at Reita, frowning as he felt confused, "You-You've been watching me?" 

Reita look flustered. Ruki smiled gently. A demon could be flustered? That was actually quite endearing, but still didn't explain the others choice of words. Reita had been watching him? Why? Reita held out his hand for the other, the Prince staring down at the clawed hand for a second. Reita stared at him, "You want answers? Or do you want to leave. I will let you return to the Palace now and you can forget everything"

Forget everything? No. Ruki didn't want that and he reached out hesitantly for the demon's hand, feeling a spark of electric run through his skin as he touched the blonde. Reita led him further into the forest, to a small gathering and told him that he had been watching him from the distance, seeing the Prince grow up, always coming to the edge of the forest and peering in, never giving into his curiosity to step into the forest further. 

Ruki listened in awe and watched as Reita conjured a flower for him, a simple rose; black. It was fitting from the demon. Ruki found himself blushing under the demon's gaze constantly. He had his first kiss that night from the demon himself, becoming addicted to his lips instantly. The moon shone down on the couple throughout their exchange and as Ruki pulled away, he saw that Reita's eyes had changed colour, but didn't mention it. He just stared at the beauty of them. 

Reita walked him back to the edge of the forest and pressed a light kiss on the Prince's hand, "Will you be back?" He questioned and Ruki nodded, blushing at the action. And that was how it came that once a week, Ruki would venture down into the forest to visit the demon. Each time, he found himself falling for the other more and more. The touches, the kisses; he melted underneath them, submitted fully each and everytime. 

Aoi was the one he had to watch out for and one night, when Ruki decided to visit on a different day, wanting to surprise him (and the fact that Ruki actually missed the demon). Ruki wandered around the forest, finding his way through to the clearing. 

"This isn't the day you normally drop by, Ruki" 

The Prince jumped and turned to see Aoi behind him, smirking. Ruki felt uneasy and took a step back. The smirk on Aoi grew and he started walking towards the other, "Why, Ruki, you look scared. I won't bite" Teeth bared as the demon smiled, "Much"

"I should go...." Ruki started, moving to walk towards the exit, "If Reita is not here, I should go" 

Aoi was suddenly in front of the other, causing Ruki to gasp and stumble backwards. Aoi on top of him straight away. Ruki clenched his eyes together, waiting for whatever Aoi had planned for him but nothing happened. Ruki opened his eyes to see Reita standing in front of him, eyes wide and Aoi's arm in his grip. Ruki scrambled backwards, holding his chest, his heart racing. Reita gave Ruki a quick once over and then turned to Aoi, "What the fuck were you thinking?" 

"I was just-Ow!" Aoi winced as Reita's grip increased, "I was just teasing"

"You leave him the fuck alone or I will rip your head from your shoulders" Reita growled, Ruki cowering at the tone of his voice. He had never heard Reita so angry before. Aoi scampered from the den and soon Reita was by Ruki's side. Ruki flinched, seeing Reita's eyes red, "Are you scared of me now?" 

Ruki could tell the demon was hurting from his tone and he shook his head. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde, "I was so scared" 

"I know, I know" Reita's arms and wings encircled them as he tried to comfort the Prince, "I'm sorry, I should have been here" 

Ruki shook his head and soon Reita led them to their gathering, their spot. Ruki was still shaken and was now being led down on the grass, the demon's lips over his. Ruki wanted something to hold onto, something to ground him and keep him sane and Reita's touches were doing the opposite. They were sending him higher than he'd ever been before. 

They made love that night under the stars, Reita's arousal entering him so deeply, the wings fluttering in the wind behind him. Ruki was in awe as he laid naked in front of the other, completely stripped down by body and mind. Ruki was so in love with the demon, a clawed hand stroking his cheek as he was entered again and again. Ruki's back arching of the grass surface, " _More..._ " He begged. 

"I would give you everything and more" Reita whispered and took hold of his aching arousal. He had never felt so loved, so taken care of and so _cherished_. This was everything he wanted. As he lay there, coming down from the climax that had hit him hard, he snuggled up to the demon, feeling the clawed nail running down his back. He had never felt happier. 

The Prince had entered the Lion's Den and the Lion had stolen his heart.


End file.
